


Being close in a rainy day

by ReailaBlue



Category: A3! (Anime), A3! (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:42:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27860966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReailaBlue/pseuds/ReailaBlue
Summary: A surprise encounter in a rainy day. What can this rain possibly bring?
Relationships: Furuichi Sakyou/Tachibana Izumi
Kudos: 21





	Being close in a rainy day

**Author's Note:**

> This is a part of my 30 days writing challenge with my friend. I intend to write in many different languages. But, I'll only upload ones that written in English. So please don't ask me where are the other days.

Pit pat... Pit pat...

Rain kept pouring down every corner of Veludo. The sky was as grey as ever. Like a single that the heavy rain was not going to stop anytime near. Using both of her hands as an umbrella, Izumi quickly ran into a building near by. The wind was howling as she let out a big sigh.

"It's not gonna stop soon, isn't it?" - she said.

And, it was then, she heard a familiar voice through her trembling shoulder.

"If you know that you should have brought an umbrella with you, you know"

Surprised, she turned back. And that voice, of course, belonged to a very familiar person. The one she's close with. Sakyo Furuichi.

"S-Sakyo-san... What's a coincidence! Good evening..."

She said with a stiff smile on her face. Even if in dream, she would have never image the day she would running into him in a situation like this. 

"Tks... Looking at you. How can you take care of Mankai when you even can not take care of yourself?"

He signed. Then, he took off his jacket and covered it on her shoulder. A pleasant smell rose made Izumi blushed a little bit.

"Thanks" - she muttered.

"You're really blah blah... In this season, you have to yady yady..."

An awkwardness smile rose once again on Izumi's face. She was speechless. It's always tenens every time he keeps blahing on like that. And all she knew is nods her head uncontrollably. That was pretty much Sakyo she knew and sometimes afraid of. But that was also the Sakyo she looked up to so much.

"Take this" - he gave her a paper bag as he said.

"What's that?"

"My mother gave it to me when I visited her a moment ago. She said sometimes I have to have some new clothes so she picked for me as present for the success of the last show" - he let out a small sigh - "I told her it's not necessary but I guess now I have a good reason to use it. The rest room is at the end of the hallway. Go get change so that you won't catch any dame cough"

Shyly, Izumi accepted his bag and quickly disappeared inside. He's such a talker but she guessed that how he show his kindness. Thinking so made she kept on giggling.

Soon, she changed into his clothes. They weren't too big compared to her. She never thought he's that skinny due to all the clothes he usually wears. But she guessed she would not mind that.

"Sorry for the wait. Do I look weird somehow?" - she nervously asked when she returned.

As she was saying, Sakyo lit up his head and turned to her. He froze. She was more adorable than he could ever imagine. Time stood still. His clock somehow froze for a tick of moment.

"Uh... Hello...? Earth to Sakyo-san?"

"How bold of you to call me in that way" - he rose his voice once again as if there wasn't anything happen.

"Eck! I'm sorry" - she stepped a step back.

"You're fine just the way you are" - he sighed then gave a light pat on her head - "Now shall we head home?"

The warmth from Sakyo's hand somehow made Izumi felt a little bit dizzy. Her mind went blank for a moment as she nodded her head. Then, under one black umbrella, they walked side by side.

Pit pat... Pit pat...

Rain kept pouring down. Izumi took a quick glance at Sakyo. She couldn't bring herself to remember when was the last time they were this close. Maybe that time was way back to childhood. The time which she couldn't get her mind clear.

"Be careful!" - he yelled and quickly pulled her into his arms when a car drove by, splashed water pot up high.

In his strong arms, her face started to burn red. It's hard to believe that someone as skinny as him got such strong arms. Nonetheless, of course, he's a yukaza after all. Most people would be afraid of his aura, still, somehow she doesn't. At the matter of fact, she always feels please to be in his embrace. His aroma rose made her heart skipped a beat. Somehow she felt hotter. Somehow she felt like butterflies in her stomach. Were they because of the rain? She didn't know. However, she did want that moment to last.

"Are you good?" - he asked after a moment let her laying in his chest.

His voice soon brought Izumi back to reality. As she rose her head a little bit, she saw his lightly pink cheek. Did he got wet cause covering for her from before? She wondered.

"Yeah... I'm fine. How about you then?" - with a worry look on her face, she replied.

"Stop looking at me with those stupid eyes. Just some water can't kill me anyway"

Worried, she tiptoed and put her hand on his forehead to check the temperature.

"Huh!? You do have some gut, aren't you?"

"Hey, don't be so mean like that. I just want to make sure you're really okay" - she pouted.

"I might sometimes lied to the other to protect what I care. You, on the other hand, is someone I would never lie to" - he said as he opened his car's door - "Now, hurry up and get in"

His deep low voice somehow touched her. Made her unable to respond a word. Her cheek soon get hotter and she knew it was as red as a tomato. Shyly, she quickly got into the car.

"Is it me or it getting chilly?" - she asked when he sat on his seat and get the belt done.

"It's a little bit, I guess"

Yet, both of them knew the answer. It was not because of the weather but because they had let go of the other from that embrace.

"I don't normally say this but let's head home. I'll help you make some of your favorite curry" 

The word "curry" did light up her one bit. A gentle smile appear as she nodded her head.

"Yeah, let's head back to our home!"

Mankai, where they belong. Where their love soon bloom yet they did not realize.


End file.
